Masquerade
by CrazyRae01
Summary: Exchange student is giving the King of Chilton a run for his money. Can he hold onto his title without falling from the pedestal? Can he hold onto his title while falling for the competition?


**Rae:** Yes, this is one of my GG fics. Rory and Tristan are friends. Rory is dating Jess. Tristan is still the King of Chilton, heart-throb sexy guy that every girl wants and every guy wants to be like. Yes, I understand it's different, like my other fic, but maybe not as weird. I think I may like this one better than "Look At What I See".

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own GG, otherwise Chad would never had left, he'd be mine, and I would be writing a new season where Tristan really does return called the "Lost Season", and of course, I would not be writing a fanfic if I owned it. Right now, I only own a lovely can of Mountain Dew.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Masquerade**

**Chapter One**

Tristan Dugrey pushed Chrissy against the car, pulling the girl into a more heated embrace as their tongues danced in a disgustingly show of public display of affection. Her fingers ran through his already unkempt, blonde hair as his hands held her close by the back of her thighs. He couldn't believe even after Military school he had come back to this life style. His Mary had moved on with some Jess kid, which he didn't mind the boy, and had come to grips that they were destined for a relationship no further than friends.

The loud pounding sound of punk rock music flooded the campus of Chilton, the ground vibrating his feet, pulling him out of the embrace. His icy-blue eyes glancing over as a beautiful vehicle sped into the parking lot, pulling into a spot just a few spaced beside him. He gazed at the black, F430 Spider that came to a sudden stop, the topless vehicle giving Tristan the sight of his Mary sitting in the passengers' seat, a look of slight fear etched in her face. The body had dark, violet cat eyes airbrush painted on the front hood of the car, violet and silver swirls twisted along the side panels giving the car a omnious aura. The all violet, leather interior kept the color scheme, Tristan gaining a slight feel of envy for the owner.

He noticed the driver had glasses covering their eyes, and couldn't get a good glance at them for Rory was in his view. He noticed the music came to a haulting silence as the ignition turned off, Rory stepping out of the vehicle, legs a little shaky and and straightening out her uniform. Her brown hair was left down like usual, soft blue eyes holding high amounts of knowledge which hid her random sense of humor.

The driver then stepped out, causing Tristan to bite back a gasp which threatened to leave his lips. The driver was a beautiful girl, long black hair pooled over her shoulders, violet streaks of color undertoned her hair. Her eyes were covered by black lenses of her shades, soft tan face etched with an amused look, ruby-red lips looked glossed over and plump. His tongue ran over his own lips, the urge to taste her lips lusting through his body. He noticed she didn't wear the Chilton uniform, but one of her own. Long, never-ending tan legs ran up until covered by a black, pleated skirt, shorter than Chilton's but still held some decency. The skirt matched the black blazer that draped over her white blouse, the blazer hugging her well-endowed body beautifully.

His Mary must've seen him staring cause she grinned and ran over to him, allowing the girl to activate the alarm on the car, the lights flashing, while she followed the coffee-addict over to him and Chrissy. Rory caught him in a friendly hug, causing him to let go of a slightly aggrivated Chrissy. He kissed the top of her head before his eyes landed on the beauty than stood a few feet from them, her stance giving off an aura that demanded respect.

"Mary, who is this?" he asked curiously, suddenly feeling Chrissy claw her nails into my arm.

The brunette smiled, turning to the ebony-haired stranger, "She's an exchange student all the way from California. She moved to Stars Hollow, her family moved just down the road from me. Tristan, this isAurora Sanders, our exchange student. Aurora, this is Tristan Dugrey, Mr. King-of-Chilton himself."

Tristan smirked arrogantly, but the smirk fell when he heard the girl let out a small snort of disbelief. He glared at the girl, whose shades just gleamed in the morning sunlight. Tristan glanced her up and down once more, feeling Chrissy tighten her grip on his arm.

"Shouldn't you change into the Chilton uniform?" Chrissy asked, her voice holding disdain for the new Chiltonette.

The girl shrugged, "Seeing as though I'm an _exchange_ student from Clarkson Academy, and I'm here to represent my school, I should wear the uniform of my school. Now, if you ever bothered going into an exhange program, you would see that's actually one of the demands for the program."

Tristan noticed Rory smirking as the girl turned to her, "So, Rory, should we get going so I can grab my schedule?"

His Mary nodded, glancing at Tristan, "I'll see you in homeroom?"

Tristan pulled his arm out of Chrissy's grasp and draped his arm over her shoulders, "Actually, I think I'll tag along."

The brunette nodded and they walked away, the new girl on Rory's other side, leaving a shocked and ticked off Chrissy. They showed up to the office and Aurora got her information, immediately scanning for a locker number. Tristan watched as his Mary poked her head over Aurora's shoulder, reading over it.

"Your locker is on the other side of mine, Paris's is to the right," the coffee-addict informed.

"That's good," Aurora replied, her voice slightly cold.

She stopped at the locker and set her black messengers' bag on the ground at her feet, sliding her shade up so they would sit on her head, pushing her bangs back. Putting in the combination, Tristan and Rory laughed slightly as it didn't open. The girl growled and tried it two more times, Tristan and Rory holding their laughter back. Tristan was about to say something, as the girl put the combination on the lock, when her fist swung and punched the metal locker. A soft creek was heard as it opened slightly, causing Rory and Tristan to gape at her in disbelief.

"If you can't go with the flow, make a new one," the girl simply said, kneeling down low enough to grab the strap to her bag, slipping books in her locker.

Turning around, Tristan held back a gasp as calm, placid blue-violet eyes gazed at the pair. Rory laughed, when a blonde walked over and caught her attention, the two immediately striking up a conversation. Aurora turned back around and began sticking pictures of bands and a group of people on the back and side 'walls' of her locker. He immediately caught sight of a picture.

Aurora was in it, with a blonde guy just about two years older than herself, with his arm draped over her shoulder, a small smirk on his lips. He had unruly black hair, red tips giving him a punk'd out look, his blue eyes filled with laughter. Aurora seemed to be a little younger in this picture, her hair shorter and streaks of blue raided her hair as purple dyed the tips of her bangs. Her hair was spiked in back, and her eyes sparkled with amusement. Both seemed to be dressed in punk-goth clothes, both holding up the Rock-N-Roll salute, where their index and pinky fingers stood straight up and the rest of their finger's fisted.

Another picture was of her, hair still short, laying on a floor, her legs proped up on a bed, an accustic guitar laying over her stomach, her fingers strumming like she was in the middle of a song. Beside her, cross-legged sat another girl, her short, black-cherry red hair slicked with the back gelled messily. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with mirth as she strummed on a beautiful, black and red electric guitar. Laying on her stomach, on top of the bed, was another girl, her long brown hair, half pulled into many small pigtails, each pigtail dyed a dark magenta. Her hazel eyes were trained on a book lying in front of her, which she seemed to be in the middle of writing in.

The last picture was of Aurora, hair still short, in the park with the three girls, each on a picnic basket. Aurora's head laid on the red-head's stomach, while the brunette's head laid on the red-head's lap. On the brunette's lap laid the head of the guy in Aurora's first picture, her hand laying on his chest on Aurora's lap laid a guy's head, his brown hair short and spiked in Liberty spikes, his amber eyes looking up at her as her hand traveled through his hair. The red-head had her head laying on a blonde stomach while the brown-haired girl laid her head in his lap. They were tangled with each other, each happy as can be.

Tristan was drawn out of his gaze as the locker door slammed shut, the girl turning with a soft half-hearted smile, "So, Tristan is it? Since Rory is too busy with her friend Paris, why don't you show me to my next class?"

"How did you know she was Paris?" I asked, nodding at her second question and turned to have her follow in step.

"Well, Rory stated that Paris's locker was on the other side of her's, and seeing as though the blonde opened the locker, I figured her name was Paris. I'm not stupid, nor blind," she replied, getting whistles and suggestive looks as she walked down the hall.

Tristan noticed her simply grinned at them and nodded her head slightly at each of them, her attitude seemed so familiar. She still held an air around her that demanded attention, whether it was wanted or not, it demanded authority, and above all it demanded respect. Her eyes held a calm, placid glint, which made her seem emotionless, but the smirk on her lips told other wise. The smirk held a sarcastic feel, the ruby-red lips turned in a slight ironic twitch. She really felt familiar.

He showed her to her class, receiving a soft thank you, before she entered the room. Turning he walked off, a small smirk on his lips. He watched Rory run over, her eyes wide with worry, "Have you seen Aurora?"

"I showed her to class since she didn't want to bother your conversation with Paris," Tristan replied, his hand running through his hair.

Relief flew through her eyes before she gave him a soft friendly hug and entered the classroom. He entered his class and went along the day, soon enough finding himself headed toward lunch. He turned from his locker, headed toward the cafeteria when a sight caught his eyes.

He noticed Chrissy walking his way, so he ducked behind the small nitche in the wall, where the lockers met at an angle. He closed his eyes, hearing the footstep come closer, the heels clicking softly. His hands clenched into fists, hoping the insane, possessive blonde wouldn't see him.

Then the footstepsstopped.

"Who do you think you are?" her voice demanded.

Confused, he peered around the corner to see Aurora standing in front of her locker, slamming it shut and turning to look at the blonde, the same placid look glinting in her eyes. The blonde glared, hands resting on her hips. He watched as the exchange student leaned against the lockers, a smirk on her lips.

"Tell me, what did I do?" she asked softly, her voice holding a mocking tone.

"You're trying to steal Trissy away from me, that's what!" she shot back, her anger rising.

"Trissy?" Tristan could feel his cheek burning at the teasing tone ringing in the girl's voice. "I don't know who this _Trissy_ is, but I can tell you that a person isn't a possession, so _technically_ I can't _steal_ anyone."

"Trissy is _mine_. Tristan Dugrey is _my_ boyfriend and I want _you_ to leave _my_ boyfriend alone!" she demanded.

The ebony-haired city girl shoved herself off the lockers, closing the space between the two, her body radiating with intimidation, causing Chrissy to take steps back. Aurora continued to approach until Chrissy's back was against the row of lockers. Her eyes glared at the pathetic blonde standing against the metal compartments.

"Give me _one_ reason why _I_ should listen to _you_?" the blue-eyed girl questioned.

"Tristan is _mine_ you no good, dirty punk ass sl-"

A loud bang cut the girl off, Aurora's fist denting a locker beside the girl's head. Bringing her face closer to the girl, making Tristan think she would kiss the blonde, Aurora leaned in close to her ear. Her voice was dark and cold as she whispered, "Do you really want to finish that sentence? I resent being called a punk ass like it's an insult. I resent being spoken to like I'm some commom low life such as yourself. I resent hearing anyone demanding a person is a possession. I warn you Chrissy, if I _wanted_ Dugrey, what would make you think that _you_ could stop _me_?"

The girl stepped back and snapped her neck to the side, insisting that the blonde leave. The golden-haired peppy girl ran off, muttering coherent words as she passed Tristan without noticing. Turning back, he noticed Aurora was gazing at her clenched fist, her eyes moving to the large dent in the lockers.

"You're lucky I have half a brain Dugrey, otherwise her brains would be all over the lockers," she muttered aloud.

She turned and walked off, headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. He hadn't seen her for the rest of the day. He was obligated to give Rory a ride home, due to her asking for one, not wanting to wait for the bus.

He arrived home and went to his room. Stripping down to his clothes, he didn't understand how her mannerisms reminded him of someone familiar. Closing his eyes he began analyzing the way she flirted, the way she acted when getting the many cat-calls, the way she walked with a high sense of superiority. She reminded him of himself.

His eyes snapped open, icy-blue irises wide with disbelief. She was a mirror image of himself. Her actions, words and even the forced smirk he had become accustomed to over the short period of time.

* * *

**Rae:** R&R please. I do take helpful critism, not flames. I like fire, so don't flame me...I'll just use it for my firework display for 4th of July and I'll burn down my school...MWHAHAHAHA! Peace! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
